Second Chances
by RiddikulusGrin
Summary: When you think about it, it was Professor McGonagall who bought them together. The Second-Chance Scheme was her idea, after all. Harry and Draco became closer after the war than anyone would have thought. Draco/Harry, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Re-uploaded, corrections made.**

**Hey guys - until recently, I hated this paring, but after watching HP8 *sob* I couldn't help but love it. Please review so I know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns all.**

* * *

><p>When you think about it, it was Professor McGonagall who bought them together. The Second-Chance Scheme was her idea, after all.<p>

After the war, the Ministry took a little while to get back on its feet. Wardo Puffskeine, previously of the Education Office, was appointed Minister for Magic. His first new law? That all Hogwarts students were to retake their current year at Hogwarts to learn compulsory skills that were not taught when Hogwarts was under corrupt ruling. The famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger got to retake their final year and get their NEWTs (although it should be noted that only Miss Granger seemed excited at the prospect.)

All death eaters and those thought to be working for the dark side were to be given a fair trial. Those found guilty were given a life sentence in Askaban. No exceptions.

Well, maybe just one - if you were under 17, or wished to retake your final year of Hogwarts teaching, and had committed no proven murders, you could apply to The Second-Chance Scheme. This allowed you to return to Hogwarts rather than be punished. Second-Chance Students were to be resorted, allowing them to make a fresh start. Hogwarts rules stated that Second-Chance was not Second-Class, and all students should be treated equally, regardless of their past. An entirely new beginning.

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Thanks to the reviewers who pointed out my spelling errors of "McGonagall" and "Gryffindor". I've now re-uploaded and corrected them.**

**Thanks for the great reception to my introduction chapter - 6 reviews? WOW! Keep it up guys - I like to know how I'm doing, or I'll never improve. (Or notice things like the incorrect spellings...) **

**I'm going to change the point of view each chapter. It's not something I normally do, but I thought I'd try it out. I hope the little "So-and-so's POV" message at the start of each chapter doesn't irritate you too much - it seemed like the best way to make sure you knew where you stood.**

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling's a genius who owns all. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Harry's POV]<strong>

Everything was just the same. The four long house tables were set up as always; I was sat next to my two best friends; the enchanted ceiling was showing a cloudy sky; the hall was filled with students talking animatedly about the year ahead; rumours were flying and the sorting hat had had just been placed on a stool in front of the staff table.

Of course, it was completely different too. Last year, there had been considerably more students at each table; my two best friends weren't holding hands and gazing at each other in a somewhat sickening manner; the enchanted ceiling wasn't cracked beyond even Professor Flitwick's ability to repair; the excited chatter wasn't littered with mournful comments; the rumours were more trivial and their weren't 18-year-olds lined up to be sorted.

McGonagall's Second-Chance Scheme was in place, and I was as eager as anyone to discover what was going to happen.

The new first-years were sorted first. They'd be taking their classes with the would-be second years, but as "Violet, Sophie" was sorted into Hufflepuff and the first of the Second-Chance Students made their way towards the stool, I realised with a jolt that so many had died in the final battle that, even with the extra year of students, the school was almost half-empty.

A hush fell over the school as "Avery, William" placed the hat on his head to be re-sorted. I wondered how many students would actually have changed enough to be put in a different house.

"Slytherin!"

"Baker, Samson,"

"Sytherin!"

"Bernad, Olivia,"

"Slytherin!"

Four more students reached the hat and were placed into the same house. "Grabe, Emelia" was the first to be placed somewhere different. She walked to the Ravenclaw table with dignity, ignoring the shocked looks of some of her former housemates.

The sorting continued in this manner. Slytherin was by far gaining the most Second-Chance Students, although every now and then a "Ravenclaw!" or "Hufflepuff!" would puncture the air. It was hard to tell if either house table was happy about it.

"Logan, Derek" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then McGonagall called out a name I didn't expect.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy sat down on the chair looking much more nervous than he did seven years ago. He was even paler than usual, and his normally perfect hair was straggly and unkempt. He looked a mess. I felt a wave of unexpected and greatly unwanted sympathy for him. Clearly, he had not survived the war unhurt. The sorting hat took a long time deciding where to put him. From the look of panic on Draco's face, the sorting hat was clearly telling him things about himself he didn't want to hear. I wandered what was taking the hat so long. It had taken it not five seconds to place Malfoy into Slytherin in his first year. Why the wait this time? After what seemed like eternity, the hat opened the rip that was its mouth and announced loudly, "Gryffindor!"

Nobody clapped. The air was thick with whispers, no doubt forming conspiracy theories and hurtful remarks. I was reminded of in my fourth year when the Goblet of Fire produced my name, and once again, I found myself feeling sorry for the person who made my life hell for seven years. What was wrong with me? Draco stood up and gave the hat to McGonagall. "There must be a mistake." I heard him mutter.

"Mr. Malfoy, the hat makes no mistakes. Now kindly sit down at your house table." Standing tall, Draco Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked desperately for somewhere to sit. My housemates closed ranks, and all empty spaces became mysteriously unavailable. I spotted Neville and Seamus down the table shift glare at Malfoy, daring him to sit down next to them. Before I was consciously aware I was doing it, I had positioned myself so there was a place between myself and Hermione. I waved to get his attention, and he looked at me gratefully. Hurrying down the aisle, he squeezed himself onto the bench next to me.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." said McGonnigall, before continuing with the names as if nothing happened.

"Zabini, Blaise" was resorted into Ravenclaw. I saw he and Draco exchange looks as he sat down between Padma Patil and Zaharias Smith. Daring move.

"Welcome back," said McGonagall. "To another year at Hogwarts. Students are to be reminded that any products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are forbidden on Hogwarts grounds; to remain out of the Forbidden Forest and to please refrain from doing anything that could irritate Argus Filch further, or God help you." several students laughed, and McGonnigal's lip twitched. "I would like to congratulate our Second-Chance Students for having the courage to return to the school, and urge you all to treat them as equals. Some of you have already shown you can be so." she looked towards Harry as she spoke, and I felt myself blush. Ginny, opposite me, shot me a questioning glance. "New students, we hope you fit in and that your fellow first-years are hospitable." Somebody slipped behind the staff table, late. A couple of people sniggered. "I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Molly Weasley." Mrs Weasley pulled down her hood to reveal her shocking read curly hair and smiled at the students." Ron and Ginny groaned.

"Why didn't she tell us?" said Ron furiously. "You think she'd mention it to her own children!"

"Shush, Ron." said Hermione, looking pointedly at the staff table, where Professor McGonagall stood waiting for silence.

"Professor Weasley will only be teaching temporarily, while a new Professor is found."

"Thank God." whispered Ginny. I waited impatiently for McGonagall's announcements to end, and the table to fill with food. It was a relief when it did - I was as hungry as Ron.

Sitting next to Draco was awkward to say the least. Both of us had a clue what to say to each other, and it felt rude to look around him and just talk to Ron and Hermione. After five minutes of eating in silence, I said "So... Why d'you think the hat put you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it not to put me in Slytherin." he said blandly. I almost choked on my chicken leg. Unbeknown to Draco, he had asked the hat exactly what I had, and been sorted into the same house. Maybe we were more alike than I realised.

Hermione also looked shocked, but for a different reason. "You didn't want to be put in Slytherin? Why not?"

"None of your business." he sneered. "Like I'd share it with a muggleborn like you, Granger." Ron looked ready to retaliate, but I had noticed something, and from the look on her face, so had Hermione. Sure, Draco was still acting like a pure-blood idiot and saying he was better than everyone else - but he appeared to be censoring himself. He called her muggleborn, not mudblood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys, seriously. I ask for reviews and you respond beautifully. Five reviews! Thanks so much! When you've finished reading, you know what to do. It's a great motivator.**

**I just need to warn you that there's some swearing in this chapter, I hope that doesn't put you off, but I _did _put it as T for a reason. Also, this is where the slash starts. I got really into writing this, so it's longer than I anticipated - try to treat that as a blessing, not a curse, but if you don't like really long chapters, they won't all be this length.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. I don't even own a Slytherin scarf, because I'm skint and spent my few remaining pennies on Darren Criss-style pink sunglasses. (A Very Potter Musical, anyone?). I do own all the books, DVDs, a time-turner and a Gryffindor tie. (I know, like Draco I'm a transfer student. Only I moved _into_ Slytherin.****)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Draco's POV]<strong>

It was with some trepidation that I made my way up the spiral staircase to Gryffindor tower. As far as I was concerned, Potter was being far too nice to me, and I was sure the reception in my new common room would be much less welcoming.

I needn't have worried, however. The feast had left everyone very full and sleepy, and I barely glanced at my new home before Potter told me wearily that he was going to bed, and would I like to know where the dormitory was?

Unsurprisingly, a bed had already been set up for me. My trunk was rested at its foot; the Slytherin crest sticker I put on it in my first year mocked me. The four-poster bed had thick read hangings - a stark contrast with the silken green ones that I had become accustomed to in the Slytherin dormitory.

I didn't respond to Weasley's worried glance in my direction, or Potter's mumbled "Night, Draco." I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

For a spit second when I woke, I couldn't remember where I was. I jumped as Weasley's face appeared between the hangings. "Er... Malfoy, Harry told me to wake you up. He says you'll miss breakfast."

I didn't answer, instead flicking my wrist in a shooing motion to get Weasley to leave me alone. Stumbling sleepily to my trunk, I pulled out my school robes, and realised with a jolt the tie, crest and hood of my cloak had changed magically overnight. The Gryffindor red and gold was seared in my mind, reminding me of my new blood-traitor status.

I couldn't say I was proud that the sorting hat no longer considered me a Slytherin, but I wasn't unhappy. The Slytherin lot had been bad news, and if I didn't want to end up in Askaban with my parents I needed a new beginning. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be this easy.

To start, I had expected to have to argue with the sorting hat about my house, but it had been very willing to put me into Gryffindor - pleased even. It told me that I was no longer of Slytherin temperament. Another thing that seemed to be coming to easily was Potter's friendship. I never thought he would accept me as easily as he seemed to be. It was odd - if I played my cards right, a close friendship with Potter, and by extension Weasley and Granger, wouldn't be hard to get. _Not that I want their friendship,_ I reminded myself. _They're a bunch of blood-traitors and muggleborns._

The Gryffindor common room was unexpectedly homely. Several comfortable-looking armchairs were placed around a crackling fire, and the room was filled with worn rugs and cosy sofas. It wasn't _my_ home, though. I found myself missing the murky green light and cold stone floors of the Slytherin dungeons. That was where I truly belonged, wasn't it?

"There you are!" came a female's voice. Granger."Harry, he's up, finally. Now can we go to breakfast?" Potter nodded. He and his group of friends climbed out of the portrait hole, and I followed. Weasley lagged behind, seemingly intent on talking to me.

"The password's "gurdyroot"." he said, nodding to the portrait of the fat lady as it swung back to hide the entrance to the common room. "Sorry about that. Harry was having a fit of hero-complex and demanded we wait for you. Didn't want you to get lost on the way down to the Great Hall."

I snorted. "I've been here seven years. I know my way around."

"I know that." said Weasley. "I think that was just Harry's excuse for making sure you didn't eat alone." I didn't know whether to be touched or furious that Potter was babying me so. I settled for appropriately irritated.

"Saint Potter. Can't stop helping people long enough to have breakfast." Weasley said nothing. It dawned on me that Weasley wasn't going to act like one of my Slytherin cronies. He didn't find my insulting Potter funny. If I was truthful with myself, neither did I.

"Draco, come sit here." said Potter, smiling. He patted the spot on the bench next to him. I sat down where he requested, noting his use of my first name. It was possible he expected me to do the same. Before I knew what was happening, I was in a group of friends. They were laughing and joking, and although for the first time I wasn't the centre of attention, it didn't matter. I didn't need to be.

Blaise came over from the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Ginny. Pansy followed suit. They were welcomed, and although conversation on the table became slightly awkward, nobody asked them to leave. I didn't know if students were even allowed to switch tables, and I glanced up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall caught my eye and smiled encouragingly. Clearly, she was as happy at this display of inter-house unity as I was. Maybe, just maybe, I could keep my old friends and gain Harry as one.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months or so, I spent most of my time with the three people who last year I thought I hated. I got the impression, however, that it was only because of Harry that Weasley and Granger spent time with me. I didn't mind too much. I only spent time with them for Harry's sake. I was finally part of a group of friends - something I hadn't ever been before. I knew how happy it made Harry to see me getting along with people, and not acting superior, and I found myself really caring if Harry was happy. I liked spending time with Harry. He was funny, loyal and cared about my wellbeing way more than he really needed to.<p>

If you had told me last year that I would become so hopelessly fascinated with the Boy Who Lived, I would have laughed at you. But I was. Hopelessly fascinated, I mean.

There was much more to "Saint Potter" than being the chosen one. All this time, I had assumed he enjoyed the limelight, but the more I studied his actions, the more I realised that wasn't the case. It wasn't just that he shied away from the limelight - he hated it! I saw him many times actively avoid the attention of younger students. He loved nothing more than being alone to talk with people he cared about; people who would talk to him regardless of if he had defeated the Dark Lord. I loved that was becoming one of those people.

Harry and I spent a lot of time alone together. Normally, we were in the library. I was tutoring him in Potions and he was tutoring me in Defence Against the Dark Arts. As our time spent around each other increased, so did my wish to become even closer. I had never had a friend like Harry before.

I had plenty of friends, though. Spurred on, no doubt, by Blaise and Pansy's migration to our table one breakfast, McGonagall had announced that during informal mealtimes the hall would no longer be separated by house. The four tables still stood, but you could sit anywhere, with anyone. "It's about time Hogwarts moved forward." she said. "Separation leads to alienation and alienation leads to prejudice. It's time students were free to be with whoever they wish, without fear of being judged." I might have imagined the twinkle in her eye and her glance to Harry and myself as she said that.

I now sat in a group of eight - myself, Harry, Weasley, Granger, Loony Lovegood, Blaise, Pansy and Harry's girlfriend, the Weasley girl. I really didn't like her. I tried to tell myself it was because she was winey and annoying, but she wasn't, really. It was more that when she was there, she took the seat next to Harry. When she was there, she engaged him in conversation. When she was there, I was left out. Sure, I sat on Harry's other side and he often turned to me for my input into the conversation, but it was the Weasley girl who was sat close to him, her arm draped around his waist.

One lunchtime, in early December, I caught the her looking at Harry and myself curiously. Her gaze was calculating, and when Harry touched my arm to get my attention, her eyes narrowed. I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Have you finished your DADA essay yet?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." I sighed. "It took me ages, and I know I got bits of it wrong."

"I could go over it for you." he offered.

I accepted gratefully. It was a clear, cold day, but it wasn't unpleasant, so I suggested we go outside. Harry led me to a beach tree by the lake and sat down. He held out his hand for my essay.

I handed over the roll of parchment and sat down next to him. He took out a quill and started to read over it, making the occasional adjustment. I don't know whether it was subconsciously or not, but as he read he leaned into me. To the casual observer, I realised, we would have appeared to be a couple. The thought triggered a strange flutter in my stomach - the idea made me happy, for some reason.

I had no time to dwell on this revelation, however, because at that moment the Harry turned to face me. Time seemed to slow dramatically, and I became hyper-aware of every aspect of the boy in front of me.

Positioned as we were, his movement had placed our faces very close together. I could see every detail of his face, feel his warm breath. I had never really noticed before, but Harry was... there was no other word for it: _hot_. His eyes were very green, and they were shining slightly; his untidy black hair suddenly appeared sexy, rather than just unkempt; his face showed no sign of battle-scars, but a slight stubble shadow stopped him from looking too fresh-faced. His mouth was slightly open, and his face was angled towards mine. _Oh good God, he's going to kiss me!_ I panicked. Harry's head tilted slightly, and my mind went blank. I leaned in on impulse-

"I should get back to the common room." Said Harry, moving away from me. Just like that, the spell was broken. "I'll see you, yeah?" he stuffed his belongings into his bag, and rushed off, his face burning.

I had thought he was going to kiss me. I _wanted _him to kiss me. How messed up was that? My first real friend and I develop _feelings_ for him. My life was in a downward spiral and Harry Potter was in the centre.

How quickly the life I had led for eighteen years could fall to utter shit around me. My parents were in Askaban; the man I pledged to spend my life serving was dead; I was in Gryffindor; I had made friends with the same people I spent my whole life despising, and now I discovered I was gay. It explained my aversion to dating Pansy, at least, and the reaction to Harry's proximity that I had just experienced. Fuck my life, I was skewed.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against gay people - in a society where it's legal to marry giants, few people bat an eyelid if you marry someone of the same gender - but I couldn't have picked a worse time to become unsure about my sexuality. I already had too much on my plate. Add a large dollop of confusing homosexual feelings and there was no way I could deal with it all.

Why did it have to be Harry? Harry was so goddamn perfect. He was the golden boy with the ideal cliché girlfriend and the circle of loyal friends. He was the savour of the goddamn _world. _He had watched his friends die and _still _walked around with a smile on his face. He hated dark wizards and although he was trusting, he wasn't stupid.

He didn't feel the same way. How could he? He was a) in a relationship with his best friend's sister, and b) straight. There was no-way he'd date an ex-death eater, let alone a _male _one.

Needless to say, I didn't bother to return to the castle for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only three reviews last chapter. It might be because I changed my penname, but please review this chapter. It keeps me motivated. Basic strong-language warning applies, same as last chapter. I don't own and so on. On with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Harry's POV]<strong>

Something made me turn away. I was glad it did, because I clearly wasn't thinking straight. I hurried back to the castle, determinedly not thinking of what had just happened. I didn't know what had come over me - I didn't know why Draco had looked at me like that, or what it meant.

Pretending nothing had happened was much easier.

I meant to return straight to the common room, but I got sidetracked. The door to the office that was now Mrs Weasley's was ajar, and I found myself very curious as to what it would look like. I knocked on the doorframe.

"Mrs Weasley?" I called politely.

"Harry, dear, please come in." I opened the door fully and glanced inside. I immediately stepped back in shock. It was like stepping into the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was sat at a rickety wooden desk, marking essays. Hovering in the air next to her was a pair of enchanted knitting needles knitting what appeared to be a Weasley jumper. I recognised the large clock from the Burrow's sitting room resting on the mantel piece. "Is everything ok?"

I wanted to nod and smile, tell her I just dropped by to say hello, but I couldn't. Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus were all gone. She was the only parental figure I had left, and wasn't that what parents were for? To listen to your worries and woes?

So I told her. I told her about Draco and about how he'd been acting and about how my "relationship" with Ginny was distant, to say the least. How we had barely been alone together since the start of term, and how never knew what she wanted to me to say to her. How I didn't know if I even loved her. By the time I was finished Mrs Weasley had left her chair and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. I know you wanted me to be part of the family but I don't think I can do it."

"That's alright. You're already a Weasley regardless of what happens between you and my daughter."

"Sorry?"

"There's more to family than blood and marriage, Harry. You and Hermione have been part of the family for a while now." she gestured to the clock, and I looked at it carefully.

There were two new hands - "Harry Potter" and "Hermione Granger". Both were pointed to school. I felt an overwhelming sense of fondness for the mother of my best friend. The clock was a confirmation of something I had felt for a while - a sense if belonging. I realised that I was the luckiest person alive. I didn't have my family forced apon me like Draco - I may have lost the family I was born with, but I was welcomed into a new one.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." I said.

"It's Molly, dear." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harry, why are you back so soon?" asked Hermione as I clambered to the portrait hole. I shrugged.<p>

"Checking over an essay doesn't take that long." I said, confused.

"Oh. Of course." said Hermione, looking disappointed. "Where's Draco?"

"Dunno." I answered nonchalantly. "Why?" Ron and Hermione exchanged a look which made me think that Draco and I had been their subject of conversation before I entered. My friends were easy to read. Ron gestured to the three chairs by the fireplace. The common room was deserted. Everyone was either asleep, in the library, or meeting up with friends from other houses. When I was comfortably sitting down, Hermione started speaking again.

"Harry, is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah..." my mind flashed to the look on Draco's face when I hurried off. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't work out what that had been. Draco was far from an open book. "Everything's fine." I said, hoping I sounded confident.

Hermione and Ron shared an exasperated look. I felt strangely jealous - my two best friends were together. Everything came naturally to them. Why couldn't I have that?

"No, it's not." said Hermione. I stared at her, confused. Hermione glanced at Ron, who nodded solemnly. "Harry... Have you ever considered the possibility that Draco might be... that Draco might be gay?"

"What?" What had bought that on? The possibility had never occurred to me.

"She could be right, mate." said Ron. "He does have impeccable dress sense and a love for form-fitting tailored suits." Hermione whacked Ron with her book.

"Ron! Stop encouraging muggle stereotypes!" Ron looked affronted, and Hermione kissed him.

"Guys... Not helping." I said weakly.

"Where was I?" said Hermione, flushed.

"I think it was something about Draco being _gay_." I could hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Yes, he is." she nodded.

"And so are you." Ron interjected. "We think."

"Ron!" she shot her boyfriend a warning look. "You can't just say that to someone! It's a delicate subject!"

"But he is!" he said. "Any idiot can see that! All month we've had to deal with him staring longingly at that damned boy! He's being a goddamn prat about the whole situation. He's in love with Draco bloody Malfoy and he won't do a fucking thing about it!" Ron's outburst was met with silence. What was he saying? I'd never thought about Draco _that_ way. Of course, in the last few months I'd grown to care for him deeply, but that didn't mean I _loved_ him! I was dating Ginny!

"I'm in love..." I said slowly. "With your sister, Ron." I knew as soon as the words left my lips they were false, but they made a point, and I was too angry to care.

"No, you're NOT!" he said hotly. "She loves you, but you don't feel the same! You never have done!"

I stood up, vaguely aware I hadn't been this mad with my both my friends at the same time since fifth year. "What the HELL is _wrong_ with you?" Ron finally shut up. Hermione looked nervous.

"Harry, he didn't mean it. We just thought, since you and Draco spend so much time together... We know you, Harry. You don't hide your feelings all that well."

"Clearly you don't know me." I said, snatching my bag up from the floor. "I'm NOT gay!" I turned to storm from the common room, but Hermione called for me to stop.

"Where are you going?" she asked. _Where was I going?_

"To find Ginny." I said furiously. "You're wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry - like the last one, this chapter's not all that lengthy. That's intentional, though, because I need to change view points, and I wanted to end things on a cliffhanger! (I'm evil) Thanks so much to the lovely reviewers - I got eight reviews for the last chapter, so thank you and keep it up! Special shoutout to ada1405, wolvesdrinktea, and Python'sDreams who have been pretty regular on the review front - you guys keep me writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even look like JK Rowling? No. Believe me, if I was, Draco would have been fighting alongside Harry in that battle instead of hovering awkwardly between the two sides. And Remus and Tonks wouldn't have died. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Draco's POV]<strong>

Eventually I found the motivation I needed to get up and walk back to the Gryffindor tower - it's cold in December. The castle was practically empty as I walked through it; it was past curfew for the younger students. I turned the corner into a corridor I liked to use as a shortcut to Gryffindor tower and stopped dead. Ginny Weasley was pressed against the wall, and Harry Potter was kissing her fiercely.

I didn't wait around. I turned and ran. My footfalls echoed in the near abandoned corridors as I belted into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind me. I punched the wall in desperate fury, and then slid, helplessly, to the floor.

Hot tears fell; warm, sticky blood pulsed from my fist. I don't know how long I just sat, wallowing in self-pity. I don't know why I had taken it so hard. I guess it's one thing knowing that he's straight and dating Weasley, it's another to see it so blatantly clearly in front of me. Harry only thought of me as a _friend_. I should be grateful just for gaining his friendship. I didn't need anything more than that. It didn't matter how many times I said it. Even in my head the statement sounded like a lie.

Eventually, I heard footsteps. The doorknob turned. "Harry?" I asked, hating how hopeful my voice sounded.

"Just me, I'm afraid." Granger walked in, looking sheepish. She looked at me. Dishevelled. Miserable. "You know, for once being right about something doesn't feel so good." I glared at her, willing for her to go away. She didn't.

Walking over, she slid down onto the hard stone floor next to me. "It's Harry, isn't it?" So she worked it out. I guess she was always going to. I considered denying it, but it would be useless. I nodded. "The Weasleys won't like this." I thought of the Weasley family and their long battle with my own. I thought of how they'd accepted Harry as one of their own. Granger was right. They'd probably curse me within an inch of my life.

"Don't tell them!" I said, panic edging my voice. If a Weasley knew, Harry knew.

"I won't." she said calmly. "But they'll find out eventually." I stared at her. "Well Harry's not great at keeping his private life private. His first kiss with Ginny was in front of the whole Gryffindor common room." my confusion was clearly evident on my face, because she giggled. "He feels the same way, you know. He's in denial, but I've known him over seven years. I can tell."

I wanted to believe her. More than anything I wanted to believe her. But I couldn't. "He almost kissed me." I said softly. Granger looked startled at this new information. "I thought he was going to, but he pulled away. And now he's snogging the Weasley girl in the corridor to Gryffindor tower. Explain that away, Granger, why don't you?" I thought, for once, Hermione Granger would have no answer, but to my intense surprise she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Well, that's probably mine and Ron's fault. We kind of implied, well, we _told_ Harry that he was gay. He... Well, he didn't take it very well." for some reason, I found this hilarious. The great Harry Potter, acceptor of all, poster-boy for the Elfish Rights Campaign (Spew, was it?), lover of muggle-borns, was homophobic? I started to laugh. Granger took this opportunity to inspect my fist. "Draco, I think it's broken."

I pulled my arm away, and tried not to wince. "So? It's nothing. The Dark Lord did much worse to me when me or my family failed him." straight away, I wished I hadn't spoken. She was looking at me with the same expression of pity that everyone did when they realised I was a reformed Second-Chance Student. She didn't make a comment, though, for which I was grateful.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." she stood up, and stuck her hand out to help me. I took it grudgingly.

"Thanks, Hermione." I sighed. She grinned. "What?"

"You called me Hermione. You've never called me that!"

* * *

><p>Going to the hospital wing was downright humiliating. It was strange, because when I was younger I would be such a drama queen, but now I hated it. I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, refusing to lie down. Madam Pomfrey tutted when she saw my bruised and bloodied hand.<p>

"Relationship troubles? You're not the first one, Mr Malfoy." Hermione, who had insisted on coming with me, laughed. I glared. "Knuckles are a nasty one. It shouldn't be too difficult, but you'll have to stay here an hour or so for the bones to set."

She muttered a charm under her breath, and my hand twinged painfully. It subsided to a dull throbbing not much better than the original pain. The skin was still bloody and the cuts still there, but I watched the bruises subside in awe. "How did you do that?"

Madame Pomfrey looked amused. "Intrested in healing, are you?"

"Yeah." I said, surprising myself.

"It's a very rewarding profession." she said approvingly. "It would suit you well. We use _episkey_ for wounds like this." I nodded in thanks, and watched with interest as she cleaned and sealed the cuts on my hand. She said the spells out loud for my benefit, and I found myself noting them down in my head.

"_Ferula!_" she said finally, and bandages flew from her wand tip, binding my hand tightly.

"Thanks." I said. She bustled off.

"I never knew you wanted to be a healer." said a girl's voice from the doorway. Luna Lovegood was smiling idly, looking at my fist with mild intrest.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just a little while."

"I don't want to be a healer." I said defensively. I imagined my father's reaction if I told him I wanted to dedicate my life to helping people, and shuddered. He wouldn't be very fond of the idea.

"It's probably for the best." she said dreamily, drifting over. "They're part of the Goblin Conspiracy, after all." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really?" I said, humouring her.

"Oh yes. They're secret working to convert patients into goblins. There was a whole three-page spread about it in this week's Quibbler."

I was about to ask exactly _how_ they turned people into goblins when I spotted Harry. He looked out-of-breath, and his face dropped when he saw Hermione and Luna. "Come on." said Luna, pulling Hermione to her feet. "Harry has that look that means he wants us to leave."

The two of the exited, leaving Harry and I alone in the hospital wing. I was suddenly very nervous.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said in responce. "I have something I really need to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday Harry (and JK Rowling)! I hope you get a snog from Draco. (When did I become such a fangirl?) Did anyone get into Pottermore? I went online at ten in the morning, and registration was closed already. Boo!**

**Sorry, but the cliffhanger will not be continued in this chapter. This is Harry's POV up to the same moment. It's also pretty short. Warning of bad language and nice, non-bitchy!Ginny. I hate fics that turn her into a bad guy.**

**Today's DISCLAIMER will be in the form of a poem:**

**Oh Potter you rotter!  
><strong>**Why do you hurt me so?  
><strong>**You're owned by JK  
><strong>**It fills me with woe.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Harry's POV]<strong>

Finding Ginny was easier than expected. She, along with plenty of others, knew about the shortcut to the tower and it was in this corridor I found her. "Hey Harry, I-" I cut her off by kissing her. She responded eagerly, and I pushed her against the wall. I knew I was being an ass - kissing her to prove to myself I wasn't gay, but she _was_ my girlfriend.

Three minutes in, I was regretting my decision. I was almost glad when a choked sob and the sound of footsteps running away from me caused us both to look round. I recognised the boy fleeing the scene. Draco.

"Don't go after him." said Ginny. "He won't want to see you."

I glared at her. That was exactly what I had been planning to do. To see if he was ok, to comfort him."And suddenly you know all about Draco, then?"

"No." she said coolly. "But if I had just seen the boy I loved making out with someone else in a hallway, the last think I'd want is to be followed by said boy when I was making my getaway." I spluttered, without a response. Did everyone know about Draco's apparent feelings for me?

"I'm not gay!" I said on impulse. Ginny raised her eyebrows and I mentally cursed myself.

"I never said you were. I only implied Draco was."

"I know that!" I snapped. Well, the passionate moment was ruined. I wasn't all that sad. There was a moment of deeply awkward silence - I was spared of thinking of something to say by Hermione, who appeared in the corridor from the Gryffindor end. She took one look at Ginny and I and shook her head sadly. She took off down the corridor. No doubt to find Draco. I would gladly have switched places.

"Harry, it's blatantly obvious you're into him, you know." Said Ginny when the silence had reached it's peak.

"Not you as well! I don't love Draco! I love _you_!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you even asking me this?" I said hotly. "You're my girlfriend! If I was gay, why on earth would I be dating you?"

"Peer pressure, denial. It could really be anything, Harry." For some reason, the fact Ginny could talk so calmly about the fact I didn't love her really pissed me off. We were supposed to be perfect. I _wanted_ us to be perfect, but it never seemed to work out how I wanted. "I care about you." said Ginny softly. "I'll get over this crush eventually, but we'll always be family. You're a Weasley, Harry." She sounded like her mother. "We all just want you to be happy. And you can't be happy with me, you know that." there was a lot of truth in her words. It hurt.

"How can I be gay?" I said desperately. "I'm attracted to you, aren't I?"

"Well, maybe that doesn't matter. In the end, it's not who you're attracted to, it's who you fall in love with. Who are you in love with, really?"

I thought of Draco. I thought of the way he had tried to start afresh; how I missed him when he wasn't around; how protective I was of him; how I had always been fascinated - no, _obsessed_ with him. I loved the time we spent alone together and I spent mealtimes engaging him in conversation, wishing that it was just me and him, and I didn't need to try to make Ginny happy too. For a split second when we were alone in the grounds, I had felt an overwhelming urge to _kiss_ him.

Ginny must have taken my silence as proof she was right because she nodded and said "That's what I thought."

"Fuck." I muttered. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Ginny broke up with me. Can't say I was surprised - I was both gay and in love with someone else. Gay. Oddly enough, it wasn't too hard to come to terms with. Ginny said I probably knew all along, but I shielded myself from it. She also said that she was sure that the Weasleys would be totally fine with our breakup. I wasn't so sure that they'd be happy with the reason for it, though. The Malfoys and the Weasleys did not get along

"Why did you let me kiss you?" I asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I may be good at playing the supportive friend, Harry, but deep down I'm still a girl with a crush. I wasn't going to refuse free lip-action."

"I'm sorry." I almost wished it was different, that I liked Ginny like she liked me. _Almost_.

"Don't be. You're probably the first of many unavailable men I fall for. Hopefully they won't _all_ turn though, or I'll have to consider that I'm the reason."

It was much easier to talk to Ginny now there wasn't the overhanging weight of our relationship. I suddenly remembered why I thought I liked her in the first place. She was good for a laugh, Ginny. She never took anything to heart.

I was sure I could make some witty comeback, but at that moment, Ron appeared. He looked surprised to see Ginny and I smiling and laughing together. Had our relationship really been that bad? "Harry, Hermione just sent me a patronus. She told me to tell you that Malfoy's in the hospital wing."

"What?" Panic edged my voice, and Ron laughed.

"Still claiming straight?"

I shook my head distractedly, ignoring Ron's subsequent shocked curse words. "What's wrong with Draco?"

"Merlin, Harry, calm down! He broke his fist, is all."

"I need to go see him!" I rushed down the corridor.

"Harry!" Ron called after me. I turned round irritably. I didn't have time for Ron's questions. He could ask Ginny; I needed to go see Draco. "Tell him how you feel." I nodded. No was as good a time as any, I guess. There was nothing to gain in hiding it from him.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter yet! There's a reason or that - this is where the REAL slash starts! I hope the waiting was worth it, a lot of you didn't seem to like having to wait for the cliffhanger to be resolved (meaning it did it's job.) I really hope Draco isn't OOC, because as I was writing it I started to think so. I guess I could blame it on the fact he's in love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a Pottermore account! WOOO! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Draco's POV]<strong>

"Hey," said Harry, "I have something I really need to tell you." he sidled over to the bed, and sat down next to me.

"What?" I said. I wasn't in the mood for this. My hand hurt and so did my heart. I didn't need Harry's apologies. I didn't want his "I'm-sorry-I'm-not-gay" speech that if Hermione was telling the truth was a lie anyway. I couldn't deal with the way my heart pounded and my head started to spin when he was as close as he currently was.

"I've broken up with Ginny." Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" I asked. Following the Dark Lord's death, Rita Skeeter had published a totally unofficial 400-page novel on Harry's life. I was curious, so before starting as a Second-Chance Student I had bought it. There was an entire chapter devoted to Harry's love life - most of it was about Ginny. As far as I could tell, it appeared to be a much over-dramatised version of the true events. It painted Harry as a dashing, angst-ridden prince who was desperately in love with his best friend's sister, but did nothing about it to protect her. The public had gone wild over it, and for a while Harry and Ginny were the face of every wizarding tabloid and gossip magazine. "You're the public's golden couple!"

"So?"

"She was meant to be the reason you kept fighting!" Everyone knew the story - how it was her face that kept him strong during the months of horcrux-hunting. Rita had relished in telling every detail.

"She was!" said Harry, "But so were Neville and Luna and Seamus and Dean and..."

"And?"

"And you."

"Sorry?" was he serious? We had hated each other!

Harry hesitated. "I was fighting for you. Well, not at first. But then I saw you at Malfoy Manor - do you have any idea how miserable you looked? I couldn't bear to see how much pain you were in. I was fighting for you to be free of Voldemort, Draco."

"Thanks." I said, unsure what the appropriate response is to discovering something like that. Harry looked nervous. He was fidgeting and was on the verge of saying something. I waited for his internal battle to end and for him to say whatever he was trying to.

"Do you want to know why I broke up with Ginny?" I nodded, not sure where he was going. "It's because I didn't love her. I liked someone else much more." my stomach clenched tightly. _He won't be talking about me_. I thought. _It's not me_.

"Who?"

"You're seriously asking that?" said Harry, smiling "Who d'you think?"

"Parvatti?" I asked. Harry laughed. "She's pretty!" I said defensively, faintly upset he'd shot my guess down like that.

"Not my type." said Harry quietly. He was very close. I realised what he was about to do a second before his lips met mine, and then we were _kissing!_ It was hesitant and unsure but it was the most wonderful feeling. It was better than when I kissed Pansy. It was better than anything I'd ever experienced.

"Oh, goodness gracious! I'm sorry boys!" we broke apart. Madame Pomfrey was bright red and looked highly amused. "Mr Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you from doing anything that might cause further damage to Mr Malfoy's wrist." It was our turn to blush. We both stammered mumbled apologies and denials, but she didn't pay the slightest bit of attention.

She left, saying she had to send a message, but the moment was ruined. Harry made an awkward clicking noise with his tongue. "So... Not straight then?" I asked. Harry broke into a grin.

"Hmm... Don't think so somehow. You?"

"Straight as a beanpole." I said, mock-seriously. "Nah, I'm gay."

"How long have you known?"

"Since today." I said, "When you were marking my essay."

"Crap, was that _today?_ It's seems like forever ago. Well, we didn't wait around, did we?"

I raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, I'd say we waited around for seven years."

"I'm an idiot." Harry looked only mildly startled. Perhaps he thought the same - we could have ended up together much earlier. It was only really our houses and my ignorance that had stopped us.

"So am I. Imagine if I'd let the hat put me in Gryffindor when I was eleven. This might have happened _years _ago."

"The hat wanted to put you in Gryffindor?" said Harry, shocked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? That's what it told me when I was resorted. If I hadn't been so desperate to be in Slytherin like my dad when I sat on that stool all those years ago, I probably would have been put into your house. "

"But you have so many Slytherin qualities!"

"So do you!" I argued, "Doesn't mean you belong there." Harry said nothing, and it occurred to me that he might be sensitive about being compared to a Slytherin - the Dark Lord had been one. I grabbed his hand - the feeling was alien to me, but I liked it. "Sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"The hat tried to put me in Slytherin." he said. To be honest, I was unsurprised. I was going to reply, tell him that it didn't matter, but we were interrupted again. This time by the Weasleys.

"Is it true?" asked Hermione excitedly. "Madame Pomfrey said -" her gaze fell on Harry and my holding hands, and she squealed in delight.

"Yes!" She and Ginny high-fived. I gaped at them. I hadn't expected Harry's recently dumped girlfriend to be so _happy_ for us. I spotted Professor Weasley at the back of the group. Her mouth was set in a determined smile. Ron looked pleased, if slightly nauseous.

"I'm happy for you, mate." he said, "Harry was being such a prat I honestly thought he wouldn't see sense." I had assumed he'd be addressing Harry, but it was me he was talking to. I realised for the first time that these people weren't just here for Harry. They thought of _me_ as their friend, too. It was a strange feeling, to see Ron look at me with anything other than dislike on his features; I wondered idly what my father would think. I liked to think my mother would be happy as long as I was, but my imagination couldn't stretch that far in regards to Lucius.

They started bombarding Harry and I with questions. Most of them, we couldn't answer. For how long had I been in love with Harry? I didn't know. The feeling had been there for a long time without me recognising what it was, and I couldn't pinpoint an exact moment. When did we plan to go public? We didn't know. Were we happy together?

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, snorting. "Of course we are! We only got together half an hour ago!"

"Never been happier." said Harry, grinning and squeezing my hand. "What's wrong, Hermione?" I turned my gaze to the witch, who had a slight frown on her face.

"I just saw... Oh, but it can't have been." Ron looped his arm around her waist.

"'Mione, what was it?"

"It was nothing. Harry, continue with what you were saying." the conversation continued, but I kept spotting Hermione's eyes flicker to the window.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" I whispered through the dark. We had returned to the dormitory way past lights out. I was lying in my bed, thinking over what had been a very different day. It was late and I couldn't sleep. "Harry! Are you awake?"<p>

"Yes." said a hushed voice.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I stumbled out of my bed and onto Harry's, who was sitting up, hangings open. He was wearing red flannel pyjamas, and his jet black hair was sticking up more than usual. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked completely adorable. When I was sat down he quickly cast _muffliato _before saying "What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I murmured. Harry chuckled quietly.

"Me neither. I guess that's the side effect of discovering you're gay and having your first kiss with a boy in the same evening."

"Yeah..." I sighed. I had thought, for a moment, that by kissing Harry, all my problems would disappear, but they hadn't. They had simply changed into different problems. When should we tell people? Did Harry want to tell people? Was there even a need to tell people? Did our kiss mean we were in a relationship? Did Harry want us to be in one? The mind of a teenager really is an _awful_ place to be sometimes.

"Draco..." said Harry, interrupting my musings. He sounded nervous. "Is it ok in the wizarding world? Being gay?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Harry would be the one to wonder if it was socially acceptable. Sometimes, I forgot he was raised by muggles. "Well, it's not unheard of. Occasionally, a famous wizard comes out and everyone kicks up a fuss, but that's all just hype because of their status. If Hagrid's dad can marry a giant, you sure as hell can marry a guy." Harry ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. "Not that that guy is me, necessarily!" I added quickly.

He smiled shyly and I suddenly felt very nervous. This Harry was quite different from the one I was used to - This Harry looked at me with something other than dislike or companionship in his eyes. I wasn't sure if I should act differently around him or not. "I'm sorry." said Harry. "I really don't have a clue what I'm doing - this is brand-new territory for me."

"Same." I said. Our eyes met and suddenly the entire situation seemed hilarious. We both snorted with laughter, and without thinking I grabbed Harry's hand with my own. He stopped laughing.

"This is so weird..." he said, nodding towards our hands.

"Yeah. But I like it." I said. I glanced at Harry, hoping to see some gesture the feeling was mutual. In response he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Bizarre." he murmured, as if he was examining some new plant of Longbottom's.

"What?" I said, trying to ignore the flush I could feel creeping along my cheeks and the tingling sensation on my lips.

"I just kissed my arch-enemy, and enjoyed it." I laughed, and conversation fizzled out, both of us too sleepy to think of something to say. I decided to voice something that had been bugging me.

"What are we Harry?"

Harry looked confused. "Wizards?"

"No - what are we to each other?" it was an awkward question, but I needed to ask it.

"I don't know." said Harry after a long pause. "I'd like us to be boyfriends, if that's ok with you?"

"Harry, is that really how you're going to ask me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you do it then?" he challenged. "It's a bloody hard thing to do, believe me."

"Ok, I will!" I retorted. That was one question answered. _Talk to Harry like you always do_. I thought. _Well, with some obvious exceptions_. Until today, I would never have said "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course. Seven years I've waited to hear you say that! Well, I didn't know I wanted you to say that, because I thought I hated you. I guess really I must have-" he was cut off by my kiss. Harry Potter was my _boyfriend_. That would take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>Next breakfast, we told Luna, Blaise and Pansy. Well, not so much told as I held up our linked hands and raised my eyebrows meaningfully before placing them back under the table. Blaise grinned ear to ear and clapped me on the back; Luna looked unsurprised and faintly bored, and Pansy smiled, but looked slightly disappointed. No doubt she still hoped she had a chance with me.<p>

A barn owl swooped down to land on front of Hermione. A copy of The Daily Prophet was attached to its leg. "I don't know why you still get that, Hermione." said Harry. "Since the war ended its run out of news stories and has gone really tabloid."

Hermione didn't answer - she was busy unrolling it. She saw the front page and gasped and spat out her pumpkin juice. On the front page was a photo of me and Harry - I didn't remember it being taken. Our black-and-white miniatures were engaged in conversation, oblivious to the shocked stares of five Griffindors, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin.

"_BOY WHO LIVED IS GAY_" read the headline. Ron snorted. "Catchy." Hermione glared at him. Pushing her cereal bowl aside, she laid the paper flat so we could all read it.

_"BOY WHO LIVED IS GAY_

_Harry Potter, better known as the Chosen One, or the Boy Who Lived, is not perfect as he may appear. Rita Skeeter can reveal that last night Harry Potter broke up with his long-term girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, to go after altogether different type of person - the male ex-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy._

_It is common knowledge that this year Hogwarts set up a Second-Chance Scheme to resort underage wizards who became involved in dark magic during the war. Draco Malfoy, 18, son of Lucias and Narsissa Malfoy, both convicted death eaters, was among the students. He was resorted into Gryffindor house, where he caught the interest of the Boy Who Lived. Draco Malfoy returned these feelings, and the two were caught kissing later the same night as he broke up with Ms Weasley._

_"I guess the feeling's always been there. I just never identified it for what it was." Said Mr Malfoy on the subject of his romance with the Chosen One. Harry Potter has stated that he has "Never been happier" than he is with Mr Malfoy._

_But is there more to this relationship than there is on the surface? Could foul play be afoot? My sources state (cont. page 9)_

"That _bitch!"_ exclaimed Hermione. "I thought I saw a bug on the windowsill!" my stomach gave an unpleasant lurch when I realised that I was on the receiving end of Rita's spying, after years of being the one giving her leads.

"I can't believe this." said Harry. He looked shell-shocked. I felt the same - I can't say that being outed by a _newspaper_ was my first choice, either.

"Well, it got the job done." said Ron. All over the great hall, students were standing up, craning their necks for a better look at Harry and I.

"This is so embarrassing..." muttered Harry, sliding down on the bench to make himself less visible. Strangely, I didn't feel that embarrassed.

"So they found out a little earlier than planned." I said to Harry. "It's nothing to be upset about." Harry didn't respond. I felt unease trickle into the back of my mind. He didn't like that people knew about us. He was embarrassed about me... I tried to ignore the petty, childish worries, reminding myself it was being outed that was the embarrassing bit. Even so, I couldn't stop myself whispering to him. "You're not embarrassed because it's _me_, are you?"

Harry sat up quickly, and shot me an apologetic look. "Of course not. I'm being silly." he smiled. I looked around the Great Hall, curious to see people's reactions. A lot of people seemed disbelieving, some seemed angry and a couple of the girls were teary-eyed. They kept glancing at me with jealous eyes. It was very disconcerting.

A boy I vaguely recognised got up from lower down the table. His uniform told me he was a Hufflepuff. "Ernie MacMillan." he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. He turned to Harry before I could respond. "I'd like you to know, Potter, that I for one refuse to be taken in by the petty rumours of this Skeeter woman."

"Thanks Ernie," said Harry, "But it's not a rumour. It's truth. Draco's my boyfriend." I felt my heart quicken just hearing him say the words.

"Good for you!" said Ernie after a slight pause. "Love's love, I always say! I won't keep you any longer." he turned away, muttering "Goodness me!" under his breath and glancing back at Harry and I. I had no doubt that he would start telling everyone what Harry had said.


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT: I hate to be making excuses, but I was up super-late finishing this chapter off, and I didn't realize how many errors there were. I apologize, and I hope I've corrected them all. **

**OK, well I have a couple of things to say before you get to read this. First of all, I've re-uploaded all the previous chapters. There's no need to re-read them, it's just I didn't realize the dividers weren't showing up. I also want to know your opinion on something - I've put a poll up on my page, or you can simply say so in your review (hint hint) but what length chapters do you prefer? Lengthy ones like chapter 7, which are nearer 3000 words, or ones like this that are nearer 1000? There aren't many chapters to go after this. I've told a couple of people that this and the one ollowing it are all that's left, but I'm starting to think it may take a few more. **

** I apologize if this chapter seems like filler, but it was really just for my own happiness. I always miss the Weasley Christmas scene in the seventh, so I tried my hand at writing one to make up for it. Oh, and this chapter's pretty fluffy. **

**Don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Harry's POV] <strong>

The "fan mail" arrived the day after Rita's article. Hermione was furious that Rita had written about me, but I wasn't as bothered. As per usual whenever Rita printed anything, the table was bombarded with owls. There were a few Howlers, which Seamus attempted to levitate away for us (andblew several of them up in the process); but most of the letters seemed safe.

"I never thought what it would be like on the receiving end." said Draco thoughtfully, grabbing a letter from the leg of a dark owl with yellow eyes. He ripped it open and unfolded the parchment inside.

"_Dear Mr Malfoy_," he read aloud. "_You are a foul person for using Harry Potter for personal gain-"_ Ron grabbed it from him hands before he could continue. He tore it in half and chucked it into a wastepaper basket Hermione had conjured.

"Idiot." He said, sighing. "There's bound to be a few like that. Try another one."

Draco took another letter, and I did the same.

_Dear Harry_,

_Congratulations! You scored a hottie. Don't ever let him go._

_From Anon xxx_

I snorted with laughter and showed the letter to Draco, who's pale face darkened considerably in embarrassment. "Maybe I should write back," I joked, "and tell her I'm not planning on it." I grinned at Draco and he pulled me in for a long, slow kiss.

"Not what I want to see when I'm trying to eat breakfast, thanks." Said Ron loudly.

"Hypocrite!" pouted Ginny.

"Who did I snog?"

"Lavender." said Ginny and Hermione together.

Ron's ears went red. "Fine, point taken. Draco, snog Harry all you want. Clearly I can't stop you."

"No thanks." said Draco coldly. "You've ruined the mood."

We went back to opening letters, occasionally reading one out. All the responses seemed to go one of three ways: congratulations, hate mail and people suggesting I visit Saint Mungos and have my head checked.

* * *

><p>The rest of December was a blur of revision and spending time with Draco. Our NEWTs were approaching, and much of Draco and I's time together was spent in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, attempting to fight off the impending migraine the revision constantly threatened us with.<p>

There were only a few days left of school before we broke up for Christmas, and Ron, Hermione and I were sat around the fire, finishing last minute essays and revision. Draco had headed off to bed after kissing me goodnight and waving to Hermione and Ron in way reminiscent of Ginny in my sixth year. Ginny herself was in the library with Pansy and Luna. Neville had mumbled something about meeting up with Blaise before dragging Seamus and Dean with him out of the portrait hole. (The common rooms made inter-house friendships difficult.) It occurred to me that this was the first time in a long time that it had just been the three of us. I loved Draco, but I had missed this.

"Mum wants to know if you're staying at the Burrow for Christmas." Ron said idly after a period of silence.

"I have to stay at Hogwarts." I sighed. "Draco will be alone otherwise."

Ron looked confused. "Obviously Draco can come too." I considered it We'd only been dating a couple of weeks, and bringing someone to stay with your family (because honestly, that was what the Weasleys had become) was a big step.

"We can introduce him as our friend, if you like." said Hermione, evidently guessing my train of thought. "He doesn't have to be there just because he's your boyfriend."

"Sorry mate, but staying here isn't really an option." Said Ron. "You have to come to see Teddy." Teddy Lupin was living with Tonk's mother, Andromeda, but she was anxious for him to spend as much time with me, as his godfather, as possible. She was planning on visiting with him over Christmas - she couldn't do that unless I was at the Burrow.

"Bring Kreature too." Said Ron suddenly. "I don't like the thought of him alone at Christmas." Hermione took this opportunity to kiss Ron eagerly, therefore ceasing further conversation.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was comfortingly familiar. Ron woke me with the usual yell of "Oi! Presents!". Somebody, probably Kreature, had put our gift piles at the foot of the bed. I scrambled to open them, eager as always. The first thing I opened was my Weasley jumper.<p>

"Maroon." said Ron, having opened his at the same time. "You know, it's been 18 years. I can safely say I'm unsurprised." I laughed and pulled on my own bottle-green one. I got a book of _101 Potions for the Successful Auror_ from Hermione; a slab of Honeydukes chocolate from Hagrid; a bumper pack of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ products from George; a new mop from Creature a bag of special edition Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans ("_Now with over 100 more flavours!"_) from Ron.

Eventually the only thing left was a small package with the label "_From Draco x_". I pocketed it, deciding to open without Ron's presence.

"Look what Hermione got me." grinned Ron, clearly not thinking along the same lines. He held up a copy of _"Quidditch: The Definitive Guide to Being a Great Keeper"_ with foreword by Ragmar Dorkins of the Chudley Cannons. I considered pointing out that as the Chudley Cannons hadn't won a game in his living memory, it was a bit rich for the manager to write a forword in a book about Quidditch _success_; but before I could respond the door banged open and Hermione, Ginny and George entered. They were all wearing Weasley jumpers, and I realised with a jolt George's still had a big "G" on it. Molly was dealing very well with having a broken family, but occasionally she slipped up. I think she liked to pretend Fred was alive and well.

"Where's Draco?" I blurted immediately. I felt my face heat as everyone in the room laughed.

"He and Perce aren't up yet." said George. Molly had put Draco in Percy's room after George had made some suggestive comments about the original arrangement for him to share with Ron and I. Both Percy and Draco were happy about this, and they got on much better than one would like their boyfriend to get on with someone like Percy.

"Unsurprising." sniffed Hermione. "They were up all night discussing the pros and cons of a job in the Ministry."

"Don't let them spend too much time together." Ron joked. "We wouldn't want Draco to leave Harry for an older, more boring man."

"Ronald, what are you jabbering on about?" said Draco, entering the overcrowded bedroom with Percy behind him. He edged around the group in the doorway and sat next to me on the bed. "Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas." I breathed, kissing him. Ginny did her famous Umbridge impression and we sprang apart guiltily.

"Let's all head downstairs." said Percy, looking uninterested. "Andromeda has already arrived with Teddy."

Andromeda was sitting at the kitchen table with Teddy perched on her lap. Like always, I was struck by how much she looked like her sister.

There was a murmur of greetings as we sat around the kitchen table. "Hey Teddy!" I said, scooping up my godchild. His hair was neon green today - he had already gained a lot of control over his appearance, and it changed to a jet black colour as I held him.

"That boy absolutely adores you." said Andromeda, nodding to Teddy. I smiled happily and he smiled back. Teddy was my only remaining link to the last Marauder, and I wanted to be the best godfather I could be to him. I put him on my lap and bounced him slightly, looking around the table. Draco stared at me with a strange expression - there was a fondness in his eyes I hadn't seen before.

Mrs Weasley and Kreature started serving out bacon and talk turned to the Christmas gifts everyone received. Bill arrived with a pregnant Fleur, and Andromeda was persuaded to stay and celebrate Christmas with us - nobody liked to think of her being alone.

It was going perfectly until the Daily Prophet arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! My laptop broke unexpectedly, which left me unable to update. I can't apologize enough. This chapter has been written for ages, so sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after, and I can finally tell you how many chapters are left after this one: three. It's not my fault, the plot just kept coming! The final chapter is an epilogue, and I want to know if anyone would be interested in a nineteen-years-later scene, only with more Drarry. I'd love to have a go at re-writing that greatly hated scene. **

**Also, I'm an out-of-work beta. If you're reading this, you'll know I'm not the greatest proofreader, but I can give good creative advice. PM me if interested.**

**DISCLAIMER: By this point, you must have worked out that I'm just a fan with an unhealthy obsession. I don't own the characters or backstory. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Draco's POV]<strong>

"Pass the sprouts." I said sullenly. George pushed the bowl over, silent. I took them with a muttered "Thanks." Hermione tutted under her breath. Christmas dinner with the Weasleys was very quiet; nobody felt very festive with the article from the Prophet hanging over our heads. It was a shame - the rest of the holiday had been such a culture shock for me. Never before had I been surrounded by such a cheerful, jolly atmosphere. Christmas at Hogwarts didn't quite compare, and Christmas at Malfoy Manor certainly wasn't as enjoyable. It was clear that (with the obvious exception of Andromeda and Teddy Lupin) I was surrounded by my boyfriend's family, rather than my own; yet I had felt welcomed and it didn't seem to matter.

Once the Weasley family had gotten over the initial shock of seeing me involved romantically with Harry and the loathing had faded from even George's eyes, everything had been going smoothly. Christmas morning had been unbelievably perfect - the kind of festive routine I thought only happened in books. I had awoken to find my presents at the foot of the bed. Harry had given me a gold watch, with a note saying "You're a Gryffindor now - own it!". The clock's face was ruby-red and quite gaudy, but to my intense surprise I loved it. I wore it on my wrist with pride, the minimalistic silver one my father had given me for my seventeenth lay the bedside table, as I hadn't decided what to do with it. I had received a hand-knitted bottle-green "Weasley jumper" (the term having been given to me by a disgruntled Percy). It was well-made and cliché as it sounded, there was a kind of care in the stitches that I had never felt with my own mother's gifts. I followed Percy's lead and didn't put it on, but I was secretly thrilled at Professor Weasley's display of acceptance. When I realised that everyone else had put it on over their pyjamas I made the decision to wear it after all; but the news story in the prophet had driven the idea from my mind.

"Draco, can you get me a napkin?" I leant over Hermione to pull take a spare from the pile at the centre of the table, pushing an unused Christmas cracker aside. Nobody had been in the mood to pull them. I handed the napkin to Harry, who nodded at me respectfully. We went back to our food in silence.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" burst Hermione. Everybody jumped - Fleur knocked over her drink and quickly waved her want to clear it, blushing delicately. "It's _Christmas_! Look, I know that the Prophet's left us a bit on edge but it's only one miserable Death Eater!" She glanced at Harry and I before continuing, "OK, so Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban, and is probably trying to hunt down Harry and Draco. So what? Two years ago we sat around this table, enjoying Christmas and Voldemort himself was out to kill us _all_! Merlin's beard, get a grip! He's _dead!_" she glared at the those at the table who had dared react to her use of the Dark Lord's name. Her hair almost crackled with fury similar to Professor Weasley's, and most people on the table looked terrified. For all her annoying know-it-all-traits, I had to hand it to Hermione - there was a lot more to her than I had originally thought.

"Hermione, calm down!" said Ron, "We can't just pretend nothing's wrong. Malfoy's a complete nutter. No offence." he added, nodding to me. "You're alright mate, but your dad's barking."

"And he's furious." I said. "Your read the article - a copy of the prophet was found in his cell. The issue with the story about Harry and I. Hermione, he's discovered I'm gay, a blood traitor _and _that I'm dating the Boy Who Lived. He's going to be pissed." Harry grasped my hand under the table, and I leant into him slightly. The gesture was not missed by George, who grinned broadly. He was finding great amusement in teasing us about our relationship. I didn't mind - I had heard what happened to his twin and I was willing to put up with anything that kept his mind occupied from the depression that no doubt haunted him.

"Yes, I know." said Hermione. "And I'm not suggesting we _ignore_ it. I'm just saying could we all _please_ put it to the back of our minds just for now and deal with it tomorrow?"

Harry and I looked at me and shrugged slightly as if to say _"it can't hurt"._ Around the table, people were nodding. Teddy, who was sitting in a high chair opposite Harry, gurgled happily, oblivious.

"Ok." I said. As if my agreement was the deciding factor (which I guess, as _my_ father was the problem, it was) a normal level of chatter returned to the table. Charlie and Hermione were debating Elfish rights. It was a brave move on Charlie's part, but Hermione didn't seem worked up. Maybe the festive season had that effect. Professor Weasley had engaged Andromeda in a conversation about Teddy. Harry listened in; anxious to know everything he could about his godchild. Ron and Mr Weasley were reminiscing about the flying car from Harry's second year - from the sound if it, Mr Weasley wanted to make another. Percy, Bill and Fleur were talking quietly, the subject matter unknown.

That left me to talk to George. Catching me looking, George winked and said cheekily "I'm flattered by your interest, but I don't play for your team. Sorry, mate." I spluttered incoherently, enraged at his suggestion. He chuckled.

"You know, Malfoy, you need to loosen up. Get out your shell a bit."

"And coming out as gay and switching houses isn't enough?" I asked haughtily.

He poured me a glass of mead and handed it over. "Not when you act like that it isn't. Relax - learn to take a joke!" those words alerted me to the fact I was speaking to George Weasley, famous prankster. I lowered the glass of mead, pushed it away from me and prodded it with my wand. It exploded with a load squawking sound.

"Well, _maaaaybe_ I only said that to make you turn into a chicken, but the point still stands!" he grinned. I laughed in spite of myself.

"There you go!" he said. "It's not hard, really." I didn't respond. Ron and Hermione were both soaked from the explosion, and it was taking all my effort to keep a straight face.

"How you holding up?" asked Harry, sitting down next to me and holding out a box of Honeydukes chocolate. I was sitting outside on the frosty grass, after making an excuse to leave the crowded sitting room about needing some air. Really, the festive atmosphere was getting to me.

"I'm alright." I lied. Despite my reassurances to Hermione that I was able to let the issue with my father wait until tomorrow, it was eating away at me. I had been fidgety for the last hour and a half, very aware that by this point my father could be anywhere, doing anything.

"Draco, worrying won't help anything." I scoffed, hating that Harry knew my weakness. He sighed. "It's Christmas! Just try to forget."

"I can't." I said. "You realise Harry, that he probably wants to kill us - kill _you?"_ I let out a badly-contained sob, feeling as persecuted and as terrified as the night I was sent to kill Dumbledore. After a moment of apparent panic, Harry pulled me close and made soft shushing sounds. I felt ridiculous, but it was comforting and I couldn't summon the effort to pull away. I settled for hoping nobody would come outside and see me.

"Draco, you'll be ok. We won't let him get you."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about." I said. Harry's eyes widened, and I realised it was the first time I had let Harry see the depth of my feelings for him.

"I'll be fine too." said Harry slowly. "Lucius always wants to kill me."

I smiled weakly, feeling foolish at my outburst. I sat up properly again. Casting around for a change of subject I said "The watch is lovely, thank you."

"Crap - I haven't opened what you gave me yet. I didn't want to open it in front of Ron because I was worried he'd take the mick. He pulled out the gift I had carefully spent so long wrapping and opened it with equal care. It was a small, clear cylindrical pendant on a light gold chain. I had spent a long time picking one I thought Harry wouldn't be embarrassed to wear - he wasn't really the necklace type. (Despite my worn-out argument that jewellery can suit men.)

"Thanks." he said uncertainly. He held it in the palm of his hand and looked intrigued. He could feel the buzz of the magic it contained. "What does it do?"

"It's an enchanted stone." I said, stating the obvious. "If you're ever in trouble, I'll know." Harry looked impressed, but the smile turned to a frown.

"One thing." he tapped it with his wand tip, and the pendant and chain doubled. He handed the replica to me. "I've probably just made the worth null." he said, "But this way I'll know when you're in danger too."

I smiled and put the chain around my neck immediately. Harry did the same. I saw it glowing ever so slightly under his shirt. "Thank you." he said. He kissed me and I grabbed him, pulling him closer, finding comfort in his lips. Five minutes later, Harry pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am a terrible human being. I told you two days, it took me four. I have no excuses. Please let me wallow in my own self-hatred. **

**On a much more cheerful note: THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Weather you reveiwed once or every chapter, you have helped me reach 50 reviews! I love you all - and keep up the good work! This chapter's mostly plot-forwarding and fluff. The next chapter's all action and it *should* be ready by the end of the week. Then there's only the epilouge, which you all seemed to want. Origionally, that would be some plot tie-up plus the 19 years later, but now it's been changed around and the story will offically wrap up next chapter, with the 19-years-later-with-more-Drarry being a bonus epilouge, so to speak. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be taking money baths and name-dropping Tom Felton.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Harry's POV] <strong>

I entered the kitchen late Boxing Day morning hand-in-hand with Draco to find Hermione, Ron, Molly, Andromeda and Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting around the kitchen table waiting for us. "What're you doing here, Kingsley?" I asked, smiling. "I thought being Minister of Magic would make you too busy for recreational visits." Kingsley did not smile.

"This is work." he said. "Your, and I suppose Mister Malfoy's, safety is my priority. It doesn't take a genius to realise _you_ are Lucius Malfoy's targets. I am here arranging your protection."

"You're not an Auror anymore, Kingsley." I pointed out. "You don't have to get involved in my protection."

"And I wanted to drop by." he added. I grinned. Draco looked bemused, and a little awe-struck.

"So you're... You were in the Order of the Phoenix too?" asked Draco. Kingsley nodded solemly, and I saw him register our entwined hands. His eyes widened.

"So you really are..." he seemed at a bit of a loss.

"Gay." I finished. "And Draco's really my boyfriend. He may be a convict, but Lucius has reason to be pissed off." Everyone around the table laughed, and the tense atmosphere lightened considerably. Hermione pulled up the chair next to her, and I sat down, pulling Draco down next to me. Ron snorted.

"Problem, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"The same chair? Really?"

"Yep." I said, shifting over slightly so Draco had more room; silently thanking that when Arthur made the chairs, a dud measurement made the seat slightly larger than was normal. We fitted comfortably, if a little snugly. Maybe _because_ it was a little snug.

"Well," said Hermione, "I called Kingsley because we need to decide what to do about Draco's dad."

"Father." corrected Draco stiffly. "'Dad' suggests a fondness we didn't share." He said it so calmly, almost as if he didn't realise how tragic the statement was. I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed him - a gesture I had seen Ron do when Hermione was stressed.

"Father, then." said Hermione. "The point is, Draco and Harry are in mortal danger."

"Gee, I wonder what that's like." I muttered. Ron grinned.

"Leave them be, Hermione. Between Hogwarts and the enchantments still on the Burrow, they're safe." he said.

Surprisingly, Kingsley nodded in agreement. "Even so, Harry, I would like you to have your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times. Both of you, carry your wands. Have you both passed your apperation tests?" next to me, Draco nodded. I shook my head.

"No, but I've been apperating anyway."

"As the Minister of Magic, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

I grinned. "Sorry, Minister."

"The Ministry will concern themselves with finding Malfoy."

"We can help." I said. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"No." said Molly. "Tracking down Malfoy is a job for fully-trained Aurors, not 18-year-olds."

"Because it's not like we defeated You-Know-Who or anything." said Ron, irritated. "Mum, we're of age, we want to help!"

Kingsley seemed to be considering."It could be very dangerous."

"So was horcrux-hunting." I said simply.

"Only an Auror-"

"Which I'm about three years to becoming." I cut in, but Kinglsey ignored me.

"Only an Auror should involved in such a mission."

"We don't have to be involved in your plans, Kingsley." said Hermione in a small voice. "We're used to making our own."

"Harry and Draco are the ones being targeted. They should be involved." said Ron.

"And Harry completely useless without our help." said Hermione, mock-innocent. "So really, if you let them you have to let us."

"Ok." said Kingsley after a long pause. "You can help track him."

"Yes." said Ron, grinning broadly. "It was starting to look like we'd have a year of Hogwarts that wouldn't involve copious amounts of danger. We'll find Lucius and give him back to the dementors. Who's with me?"

"Naturally I'll help." said Hermione. "God knows you'd be lost without me."

"I'm in." I said. Molly was wearing the expression she wore in class when somebody misbehaved. I ignored her, feeling only slightly guilty for putting her family in danger again; however willing they were. "Draco?"

Draco looked torn between wanting to help, and the remaining loyalty he had to his father. It was one thing to sit quietly as he was sentenced to life imprisonment, it was another to actively capture and imprison him.

"You don't have to." I said. "If it's too much..."

"I'll help." he said, his jaw set.

Kingsley's deep voice boomed around the Burrow, announcing his arrival. Draco's and I reluctantly disentangled ourselves from each other - we had been curled up together, "studying and snogging". (Phrase supplied by George Weasley, who delivered it with wiggling eyebrows and a cheeky grin.)

"He probably has some more info about your Dad." I said, stretching.

"It can wait." murmured Draco, grabbing hold of my shirt.

"We should really..." I trailed off, the temptation of spending a little longer with alone with Draco overpowering my urge to go downstairs. I let Draco pull me back towards him. I kissed him blissfully, unable to remember a time I had been so happy. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I moaned slightly, enjoying the sensation.

We were interrupted, as always. This time it was Hermione's polite cough and Ron's over-the-top retching sounds that bought us back to our surroundings. I shifted awkwardly from my spot on Draco's lap, blushing profusely.

"Bloody hell." said Ron, also beetroot red. He looked slightly sick. Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Give it a rest, Ron." said Ginny, who was standing behind the couple. "They're happy." Ginny was being very supportive, seemingly unaffected by being constantly reminded of my new love. It was likely the numerous owls she has been sending had something to do with it - Ginny had found herself a man (not that she would tell anyone who).

Ron made another gagging sound, and Hermione said "Kingsley's here. He wants to speak to you two."

Draco stood up, grabbing my hand. He looked unabashed at being caught making out. On the contrary, he just looked irritated at being interrupted. I admired him for that.

My cheerful mood evaporated at the serious look on Kingsley's face. "What's happened?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Malfoy's been sighted." he said. "Luna Lovegood reported seeing him near her house."

"That's not far from here!" said Molly hysterically.

"The Auror office isn't taking it seriously because of the Lovegood's history in regards to reporting things." he grimaced.

"Crumple-horned Snorkacks?" guessed Ron.

"Luna wouldn't make that up." said Hermione, sounding defensive. "She talks rubbish half the time, but she doesn't lie."

"What this means is we need to get a move on finding him before he finds us." said Kingsley. We all nodded in agreement. "I suggest we really put our heads down and focus. There has to be a way of capturing him."

"Any ideas?" I asked hopefully, drawing a blank.

Ron and Hermione both shook their heads, helpless. I got the feeling this "planning" would go on for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**I had hoped I'd get this posted before my three-day internet-free holiday around France (it was awesome, thanks for asking), but no such luck. So, I'm giving you it now. This is the final chapter before my 19-years-later epilogue. It's been fun! Review! You're reaching your final chance! And can I apologise for two things:**

**- The random fanon shash couple I couldn't help but add. Sorry if you don't support it, it was too tempting.**

**-The awkwardly-written kissing scene. Just... urg. I couldn't get it right so I gave up.**

** Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I own a copy of the Lego version, though (How GOOD is that game?), so maybe WB will swap.**

* * *

><p>It was dark, and I was scared. Not due to the lack of light, but for what I knew would be hidden in the shadows. It was my idea to confront my father alone. The others shot it down immediately, saying it wasn't safe - Harry was particularly against it.<p>

"If I'm in trouble, you'll know." I had pointed out, lifting the pendant from under my shirt as proof.

"Draco, what can you do to Lucius alone you couldn't do with us?" Hermione had asked.

"Talk to him." I had said. "I want to talk to my father."

We continued debating and planning and nobody could come up with another way. Kingsley grudgingly admitted Lucius was more likely to show himself to his only son. So that left me waiting alone on a cold night outside the abandoned Malfoy manor, waiting for him to show. I knew he would. I had lowered my Occumency shields, allowing my father to see my memories, the planning leading up to this point. Not all of it, but enough. That was the plan - to let him know I would be here, alone.

Of course he would come to kill me. Just after one in the morning, I heard the faint sound of his apperating. I held my breath in the crisp, cold air. "Lumos." I whispered, peering into the foggy darkness. I could hear quick footsteps, and knew he was approaching.

"Draco?" his voice was rough and horse. I edged a little closer, my wand raised. The beam of light fell on the hem of frayed robes, and then onto his face. Askaban had done no favours to my father. His face was covered in many lines; his slivery hair was matted and dirty, yet his sunken eyes were wide and alert. Distrustful. The feeling was mutual. "Draco?" he said again. He had found a wand, and like mine it was lit. I shifted into his wand light.

"Hello father." I said, calmly. "I assume you wish to speak to me about the... changes that have taken place."

"I understand why you did it." he said, confusing me momentarily.

"You do?"

"You're upset - Narcissa and I have become convicts, and the Malfoy name is in the dirt. But such extremes are unnecessary, Draco. You need not be so... close to Potter to gain his trust."

The boy inside me, the one who just wanted his father's acceptance, jumped at the opportunity to become worthwhile in my father's eyes once again. But that boy was no longer the dominating part of me - there was another part. The man in love, who had been shown light at the hands of Harry Potter. And that man didn't want to hide his feelings. He didn't wish to lie for his father's sake.

"You've got it wrong." I said, my voice wavering for the first time. "I care about Harry deeply."

"Fool!" said Lucius furiously. "You are a disgrace to the family name. You sully it."

"No." I said. "You and Mother did that, by following the Dark Lord. The Malfoy motto is about power, and you became spineless under his command." Lucius' stolen wand slashed the air, and I blocked it with ease. Askaban had weakened him, and even in his rage, his magic was not what it once was. "The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor, Father. When I am not attempting to please you I am better off. I'm in a house I belong in with a man I belong with. I have found friends - _true_ friends, not followers or minions." Lucius lunged at me, reverting to his physical strength. Right on cue, I felt the stone around my neck burn to the point it was near-painful.

Lucius had barely touched me when they appeared: The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Kingsley Skacklebolt. Harry immediately pushed Lucius away from me; fiercely protective. They closed ranks around me, a human shield. Harry remained at my side, slipping his hand into mine.

"Lucius Malfoy." said Kinglsey. "I am placing you under arrest for your escape from Askaban, crimes as a Death Eater and the attempted murder of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Lucius turned on the spot but stayed where he was - that was Mr Weasley's idea. In approaching me, Lucius crossed a non-apparitional barrier. He couldn't escape. "I am not in charge of punishment, but I am sure that the Wizengamot will make the right decision. The dementor's kiss sounds appropriate."

Lucius blanched. I was struck with a sudden terror - I had just sent my own father to a fate worse than death. In a vain attempt not to have any more to do with the proceedings I turned my head away, burying it into Harry's chest. I heard a click and a dull hum as the magic-prohibiting handcuffs were placed around Lucius' wrists.

"One last thing." said Kigsley. "How did you escape?"

"The guards were easily persuaded." said Lucius. "I told them I was out to destroy the one who destroyed the Dark Lord. Even the Demetors know of Harry Potter." I heard him spit on the ground, and my jaw clenched. I still didn't look. I heard the sounds of footsteps leading Lucius away from me and past the barrier, then the pop of somebody apperating.

"Arthur has taken him straight into the courtroom holding station." said Kingsley, "They're expecting him. Lucius will be guarded by _wizards_this time. I'll make plans to have human guards at Azkaban - we can't have this happening again." With that, Kingsley turned on the spot and he, too, disappeared.

"Well," said Proffessor Weasley, clapping her hangs together, "There's no point hanging around. Back to the Burrow, and off to bed. Chop chop!"

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays were over all too soon, and we were back at school. Once again, Harry and I were the centre of most of the gossip. We were constantly bombarded with eager first and second -years, wanting to know more details about my father's capture. It almost made me long for the days when the younger students were terrified to approach me. One rainy afternoon, two weeks into the new term, Ernie Macmillan approached me in greenhouse three.<p>

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he said loudly. "For thinking you were a Death Eater in my sixth year. No Death Eater would help capture his own father like that. Clearly Potter was right about you."

"Yes, he was." I said. "I _was_ a Death Eater - Harry got it right. I was trying to murder Dumbledore." I savoured the look of utter disbelief on Ernie's face and went back to pruning my snargluff pod. I hadn't been taking Herbology originally, but McGonagall had suggested it as a necessary class in my careers advice meeting. As a Second-Chance Student I was at liberty to re-pick my options, so with a bit of persuasion and offers of catch-up studying, I was now taking all the subjects necessary for becoming a healer.

Having Ernie as my partner was only a minor drawback. Ernie amused me - he reminded me a lot of Percy, only a little dimmer. He had a good heart though, and once he worked out I wasn't the heir of Voldemort or whatever ridiculous scheme he had cooked up, he was very pleasant company. Indeed, I found myself getting along quite well with the Hufflepuff.

"What's it like?" asked Ernie suddenly, looking at me.

"Congratuations, Macmillon." I sneered. "Your question has no context."

"My apologies. I mean, what's it like, dating a boy?" he said, suddenly sounding a lot less pompous and a lot more eager. I looked at him curiously, considering.

"It feels right." I said. "Or maybe that's just because it's Harry."

Ernie pondered this for a moment, staring at Justin Finch-Fletchley. I smirked. It appeared Harry and I weren't the only ones in Hogwarts that played for the other team.

The hour passed slowly, but as part of my extra study, that wasn't the end of the lesson. When the bell rang I trudged down to greenhouse two to tend to a fresh batch of Mandrakes. Pulling on a pair of earmuffs (_not _the pink sparkly ones) I pulled the first young mandrake from its pot. It was tedious work - the thrill I had felt in my second year at handling such "dangerous" plants was long gone. It was boring and lonely in the greenhouse; my only company the screaming, ugly root-babies.

"Can I come in?" said Harry from the entrance.

"One second." I called, pushing the earth down firmly around the mandrake's base and pulling off my earmuffs. I gestured for him to enter, running my hands under the tap meant for filling watering cans to clean them. "Hello." I said finally.

"Hey." said Harry, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Sprout has me helping out, but it's no big deal - I need the practice."

"Can you take a break?" said Harry, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sure I could manage." I smirked. "For the _Chosen One._"

"Good, good." he murmured, his face close enough to mine that our lips brushed as he spoke. Unable to restrain, I closed the small distance. Harry responded, his kissing passionate, ferocious even. I kissed back with just as much passion, and I let my hands coil themselves in Harry's hair, pulling slightly on the messy black strands. My back was pressed against the hard edge of the wooden table, and I lent backwards lightly, but in doing so I knocked over one of the pots.

I pulled my lips from Harry's to yell "cover your ears!" He did so obediently. I grabbed my earmuffs and put them on, chucking the spare pair to Harry. I grimaced, picking up the screaming young mandrake and shoving it roughly in a pot. Once it was covered in enough soil to stop the screaming, I removed the earmuffs, and Harry did the same.

"People always say a baby's screams are the perfect way to spoil a romantic moment." said Harry, grinning.

"I doubt the screams in question are normally _lethal_."

Harry smiled, and we fell silent. I stared at Harry, examining every feature; wondering, not for the first time, how I had ever treated him so cruelly. Ginny had kindly said that it was probably a method of protecting my true feelings. I had hidden my love for the Boy Who Lived, even from myself. What're you thinking?" he said suddenly.

"That I love you." Saying the words out loud was different from saying them in my head. They carried a weight - the stepping stone to the next "stage" in a relationship. He just had to say it back.

For a man who not five minutes ago had his tongue down my throat, Harry was awfully good at saying nothing. There was a long pause while Harry appeared to summon up the courage.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait - I hate my computer! After this I plan to write oneshots, as they don't have any kind of deadline to work to. I've already written a Romione, so take a look of you like that pairing and want to make me happy! Alternatively, you could review. Or do both. ;)**

**The final disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry 'bout that.**

**On with the epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Making their way towards the barrier between platform nine and ten was a very strange family. They were strange because both the parents were male, and they were strange because one of the children was carrying an owl. They were strange because all of them were wizards.<p>

"Hurry up Lily!" said a boy with dark hair and grey eyes - the one with the owl.

"I am hurrying." said the small girl crossly, "It's just this trolley is too heavy!" The girl had light brown hair and very petite features. She was little for her age, and her stubby nose was screwed up in concentration as she weaved between passengers.

"Severus, leave Lily alone." said Harry, "We have plenty of time." Severus ignored him.

"Race you to the barrier!" said Severus suddenly. Lily giggled and pushed the trolley as fast as she could, and the two of them disappeared into platform 9 and 3/4. Harry and Draco walked behind, wearing identical smiles. Clearly, neither Lily nor Severus was their biological child, although as far as they were concerned, they and the twins were a family. Did it really matter about blood relations?

The twins were waiting for them on the platform, standing next to Ron and Hermione and their two children, Rose and Hugo. Hugo was starting Hogwarts this year along with Severus and Lily - Rose was two years older.

"There you are!" said Hermione, "Drive here alright?"

Draco nodded smugly, and Harry grinned. His husband had been oh-so-boastful when he successfully passed his driving test without the use of magic. Ron had also scraped a pass, although Harry suspected that the confundus charm had something to do with it.

All four adults, to their children's embarrassment, were looking fondly at Hogwarts express. Ron looked at Rose and Hugo and said "That's where your mum and I met."

Hugo pulled a face and Rose said "Was it love at first sight?"

"In a way." said Hermione, at the same time Ron said "Yep." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It just took me six years to notice." he said, grinning. Rose and Lily seemed pleased at this appropriately romantic answer and rounded on Draco and Harry.

"What about you two?" asked Rose curiously.

"Oh, Harry and I knew we were destined to be together from the start." said Draco airily. Ron snorted.

"Don't believe a word he says Rosie." he said, "Those two hated each other from the moment they met in Diagon Alley."

"You knew Draco before you knew Mum and Dad?" said Hugo, surprised. Dad always said he was the first person you met on the train."

Harry nodded. "I saw Draco when I was getting my things for Hogwarts. I thought he was nice-"

"Really?" said Draco.

"Then he opened his mouth and started spewing pure-blood nonsense. Once I realised what a stuck-up git he was, any thoughts of how good-looking or nice he was evaporated."

Hermione laughed. "You used to be _awful,_ Draco!"

"Daddy was a Slytherin." Lily informed Rose. "So Dad hated him! According to Auntie Molly, they didn't start getting along until after the war."

"Your Daddy was a pain to be around before then." said Ron darkly. "Made your Dad's life living hell."

"What can I say," said Draco, putting his arm around Harry, "I was smitten."

"Can you four stop reminiscing, we're wasting time." Said Severus. Taking hold of the trolleys again, the eight of them squeezed their way along the platform to the entrance to a near-empty carriage.

"Come on Lils, I'll show you where me and my friends sit." Rose grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along the station to a carriage further down. Lily turned round and waved at her parents, beaming. She was pleased to be included - Lily and her friends were considered very cool.

"Can I talk to you two?" Severus looked at Harry and Draco nervously.

"Sure." said Harry. Hermione and Ron walked away, taking Hugo with them. They realised that Severus wanted to speak to his Dads alone.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" asked Severus.

"You think you'll end up in Ravenclaw, like Rose?" asked Draco.

"No. What if the hat puts me in Hufflepuff, or," he gulped "_Slytherin_."

"We won't care." said Harry. "What's important is you're in the house that's right for you."

"I was in Slytherin." said Draco. "And the sorting hat almost put your Dad in Slytherin."

Severus looked only slightly less worried, so Harry started "Severus Albus Potter, get your name from two Hogwarts headmasters-"

"One of them was the head of Slytherin, I know." said Severus.

"He was my mentor." interjected Draco, "And one of the bravest men I ever knew."

"What about Hufflepuff?" asked Severus nervously.

"What about it?" asked Harry, "Professor MacMillan-Fletchley is a great teacher. You'd do well with him as your head of house."

"So it really doesn't matter?" asked Severus.

"No." said Draco, "It really doesn't. Don't try to get into Gryffindor just to please your father. It only ends in trouble," he said bitterly, "picking your house for someone else."

"Sorry to interrupt your heart-to-heart." said Ron, "But the train's about to go."

Harry ruffled Sev's hair, who promptly smoothed it down again, checking his reflection in the train window. "You're so like Draco." said Ron.

Severus grabbed his trunk and ran to catch up with Hugo, who had just found them a compartment. Draco and Harry waved at their children until the train left the platform, and then turned away, hands held.

"It'll be strange without them." said Harry. Draco nodded.

"Let's hope their time at Hogwarts is less eventful than ours was." he said. Harry shook his head.

"No - I hope it's just as eventful. After all, where's the fun in a normal year at Hogwarts?"


End file.
